One Night with Opie
by abbizilla
Summary: Samantha is back in town and has one thing in mind, Opie. Okay, so not just Opie is running through her mind, but the many things they could do in one night. O/S Opie/OC


Hey everyone, so this is a one shot between Opie and my OC. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy. Also, this is my first ever lemon written I would really appreciate any feedback or comments. Other than that enjoy my naughty creation.

-abby

* * *

The woman walked confidently down the sidewalk. The yellow light reflected off the ground and everything around. Even from a block away she could barely hear the clicking of her knee high black boots on the pavement, because of the sounds coming from the Teller-Morrow garage cloaking the nightly sounds with music and the occasional cheer. She had purposely been running late to avoid the whole party scene. Samantha had an agenda and partying was not on it. It had been a long time since she had been to one of these parties and she knew that around this time everyone was drunk or inches deep into a croweater. Samantha smiled to herself as memories of her past excursions flashed through her eyes as she walked onto the T-M lot.

Samantha took a quick glance around the lot not finding what she wanted outside she headed into the clubhouse. It was as if nothing had ever changed. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of stale beer mixed with pussy. As much as Samantha had missed her partying days she wished she could forget the smells that went with hanging around a bunch of burly biker men, who apparently didn't know what soap was.

Samantha smiled at the normalcy of everything around her and she was glad to be back in town. She took another look around trying to find the face of the man that would surely be on top of her by the end of the night just thinking about it made her wet. Suddenly Samantha was forcefully pulled to the side and onto the lap of what she assumed of a man who was very happy to be touching her judging by the bulge that was rubbing against her. She was held down tightly on her waist by the man as he shoved his face into the back of her head inhaling the scent of her hair and moaning. Samantha's anger flared to be detoured from her mission, but before she could lash out; the beefy hand that was holding her waist moved up and squeezed her tit through her tank. By the look of the unfamiliar men surrounding her they were enjoying the show.

Not being one to control her anger Samantha tilted her head forward as much as she could and slammed it back. The man holding her didn't expect this and quickly let Samantha go with a yelp. As soon as the meaty hands were off her Samantha spun around to glare at the man who assaulted her rubbing the back of her head as pain shot through her body. She could hear the laughs and cheers from the men surrounding them, but she didn't care about them. Samantha got a good look of the man that once held her. He was a large man with a big gut and as he stood Samantha had lost her height advantage.

"Youn stubid bintch!" The man roared holding his hands to his bleeding nose.

"You touch me like that again and I'll cut your hands off and shove them down your throat, asshole." Samantha sneered. By now they had grown a bit of a crowd.

"Tanlk to mee lik that again and I'll beet youn." The man said through a reddening face.

"Fuck off asshole before I finish the job." She replied. This was one of the many reasons why Samantha didn't like coming to these parties. There was always some prick that thought he could have his way with any pussy that walked into this joint. The little crowd began to get riled and Samantha could hear the chuckles and hackles coming from it. After her last response the man seemed to get even more red and dropped his hands from his nose and took a step closer to her. At that moment she tensed up ready for a brawl.

"Is there a problem here?" A familiar voice asked from behind Samantha only to feel a arm lean on her shoulder a second later.

"Thies bintch broke mye noose and Im aboot to teech her a lesson." The man stated with anger filling his eyes.

"Well theres a problem with that, Brick. You see this here is my family and I don't think you want to mess with my family do you?" At this Samantha had to smile. She could always count on family ties to interfere with her business even when they knew she could take care of herself.

"N-no."The man said with fear in his voice.

"Good. Now fuck off before you really make me mad." The voice from behind said sternly and at that 'Brick' headed towards the exit with his tail between his legs.

Samantha spun around throwing her hands around the man she called brother. It had been a long while since they both seen or even spoke to each other. Giving one last squeeze she pulled away smiling from ear to ear.

"Boy have I missed your weird ass Tig." The joy she had radiating through her.

"I've missed you too baby girl. 'could always count on you to make an entrance huh." Tig laughed.

"Hey I was just walkin by." Although she was glad to see Tig he was not the person she had been searching for.

"And trouble just seems to follow you aye." Tig could tell she didn't hear him as he watched her eyes roam the room. Patting the young woman's shoulder Tig leaned towards her telling her exactly what she wanted. "He's at the bar. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled walking past her to find the pussy that would ride his dick tonight.

Samantha grinned at the information she had just received. She walked towards the bar clearing through a large group of dancers. It was then that she stopped because not ten feet away was the man she had dreamed about every night only to wake up wet and wanting. Sitting at the bar alone was the bear of a man. Opie was wearing his usual garb dark clothes, his kute, and a beanie he seemed to always have. He was a large man, a mans man, and she was getting hot just looking at him. Samantha grinned thinking how soon she would have his thick dick in her. Opie had his back towards the bar, a beer in hand, and seemed to just be people watching. As Samantha approached he turned towards her and her insides turned as she made contact with his deep blue eyes. Opie stood from his stool at the bar his face a mask. As Samantha reached him she smiled and walked passed him widening her stride towards the dorm she knew was his.

Samantha stood leaning against the wall next to the door knowing it was locked. It was at that moment that a cold flood of nervousness went through her body. She didn't dare look back to see if he followed or not for fear that he didn't. It took all of two seconds for dread to fill her body only to be relieved when Opie came around her key in hand to unlock the door. Not once did they make eye contact and as soon as the door was opened she was being pulled inside.

Samantha felt herself being pushed against the wall as Opies warm lips crashed against hers as she vaguely heard the door slam shut. Her insides melted and pooled at the apex of her legs, as she felt Opies lips on hers. Samantha felt Opies tongue swipe against her lower lip and she granted him entrance. His tongue assaulted her mouth making both of them moan with could taste the beer on him and she loved it. She could feel his hands everywhere moving from her ass to her hair and she couldn't help but moan. Samantha could feel the large bulge pressing against her hip and groaned as Opie moved his kisses to her neck sucking hard. She wanted more and she wanted it now.

Samantha lifted her leg up wrapping it around his waist trying to get him to rub his dick on the one place she needed it. It wasn't enough though, and Opie knew it. In a quick swoop Opie had Samantha in the air both legs wrapped around his waist and his dick right over her pussy. Opie moved his attention back to her mouth and Samantha moaned when she felt his tongue battle hers and his dick rubbing against her pussy. The sensations were too much and the pleasure shooting through her was about to make her explode. 'Not like this' she thought through the haze of pleasure. Samantha pulled away from Opie tapping his shoulder letting him know to let her down. Looking up at Opie from the ground Samantha knew he was a frustrated to have been stopped, but she had better plans.

Samantha grabbed Opies hand leading him towards the bed. Once there she spun him around and pushed him back letting him know she wanted him to lay down. Opie smiled knowing exactly what was to come and lay on the bed with one leg off and an arm underneath his head, want glowing in his eyes. Samantha slowly pulled off her tank top then her bra placing a hand over one breast and massaging it slowly. She moaned at the feeling and smiled at the moan that came from Opies lips. She lowered her hand down to her side and moved towards the large man laying in front of her. She lifted one leg up on the bed pulling herself up to his face and placed a light kiss on his lips. Samantha moved down towards his chest placing a soft kiss over his shirt, where his heart was. She moved down more and kissed him on his stomach. Samantha smiled when she reached his bulge and chuckled as he groaned when she kissed his dick over the thick layer of fabric.

Not wanting to wait any longer to taste his dick in her mouth she deftly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. She yanked it down to free his dick and they both groaned once it was free. Oppie was a very proportionate man and she was a very fortunate girl. Samantha licked her lips her pussy drenched at just the sight of the man before her. Not bothering to tear her eyes off his dick she grabbed it and pumped it a few times before she kissed the tip. Hearing him groan she looked up at him seeing he had his head back and eyes closed. Not liking this she took her hand off and in an instant his eyes were open and on her. Smiling she grabbed his dick again and keeping her eyes on him she placed her mouth over his dick hollowing out her cheeks and swirling her tongue around his tip in her mouth.

"Oh God baby, more."Opie moaned out.

Doing as she was told Samantha moved her head further down taking more of him into her mouth until he was at the back of her throat. Opies dick was too big to fit into her mouth so what didn't fit she pumped with one hand and with the other massaged his balls. Samantha took in as much of Opies dick as she could and moaned knowing he loved the vibrations around his dick. She felt Opies other hand on her head moving her hair to one side and holding it there. She couldn't help herself as she closed her eyes and began to rub herself through her jeans. Sucking Opies dick made her that much horny.

"Fuck Samantha I love your mouth on my dick." Samantha pulled her mouth off his dick with a 'pop' still pumping it with her hand and with the other rubbing herself.

"You like that baby. You like my hot little mouth sucking your big dick." She breathed out.

"Yes! Fuck yes..." Samantha couldn't help but moan from the pleasure shooting through her pussy. Opie noticing what she was doing waved her hand away from her dick and grabbed her arm pulling her onto the bed next to him. Samantha admired the view above her as he did the same. Her long dark hair was splayed out around her. Her dark eyes were watching him with lust and as they moved down towards her breast she felt his dick twitch. Samantha groaned at the thought and knew she couldn't wait any longer. She felt Opies large hands on one of her breast massaging it while he sucked the nipple of her other one into his mouth.

"Oh yes! Opie that feels so good."

"I know baby and you're gonna love this even more." Opie moved his mouth towards Samanthas stomach kissing and sucking every so often.

"Baby as much as I would love that I can't wait. I want your dick fucking me hard." Samantha said emphasising the last three words. Opie smiled pushing himself off her and the bed. He knelt forward untying his shoes and Samantha took that reminder to pull her leg up and unzip both her boots and pull them off along with her socks. When Samantha looked up again Opie stood in front of her naked with a condom in hand.

"Baby you gotta catch up. Here let me help you." He said with a smile as he leaned over to undo Samanthas pants and pull them down with her panty.

"Fuck."Opie grinned at the sight before him. Samantha was at the edge of his bed feet hanging over with her bare pussy glistening before him.

"You like what you see Big Boy?"Samantha smirked pulling Opie out of his thoughts.

"No Baby, I love what I see."Opie rumbled with a smile his eyes flashing between hers and her pussy.

"Come on baby don't keep me waiting."Samantha said getting impatient as she lifted her legs onto the bed opening her pussy even wider to him. With that Opie tore open the condom and rolled it onto his dick.

"Move back baby." Opie ordered.

Samantha moved back repositioning herself so her head rested on his pillow. Opie moved over her causing her to spread her legs wider to accommodate his size. Samantha could feel Opie right at her entrance and moved her pussy closer wanting him in her, but Opie refused pulling back just enough. He leaned down placing his lips on hers again. Samantha moaned feeling his rough tongue move against her mouth. His beard tickling her cheek. Samantha was getting lost in the kiss and just when she thought she couldn't get enough Opie slammed inside of her making her scream. She could feel him stretching her pussy and she loved it.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" Samantha moaned as he slowly moved in and out of her, but that wasn't what she wanted. "Harder baby, I want you to fuck me harder."

Not needing any more motivation Opie sat up on his knees pulling Samantha on his thighs and placing one of her legs on his shoulder and holding the other down. With this new position Samantha felt him pull almost completely out before slamming into her. She moaned at the new found pleasure running through her. Opie continued to slam into her hitting her clit with each new pump.

"Oh God yes! Yes! Baby just like that. Just-Fuck." Samantha moaned out.

"Thats right baby take my dick. You like it rough don't you." Opie rumbled deeply out of his chest. Samantha was close. Opie held her leg up onto his shoulder the other sliding from her waist to her tit palming it while rolling her nipple. Pulling her hand from her side she began to rub her clit wanting to reach her peak. Before she could go any further towards her climax her hand was pulled away and placed above her head.

"Keep your hands there."Opie demanded. Samantha moaned out a yes loving being told what to do. Samantha was close, real close and pushing herself even harder against Opie.

"Harder Opie!" Samantha yelled out knowing it was exactly what she needed to climax.

In an instant Samantha was flipped over and on all fours. Opie had one hand on her hip and the other pushing her front half lower to expose her pink pussy to him more. Samantha waved her ass from side to side already missing his cock. Opie didn't like her squirming apparently because he gripped her hips still before slamming his dick back into her. Samantha screamed into the pillow in front of her. With this newfound angle Opie was deeper in her than ever and it was bound to make her mad.

Samantha was close to the edge and she knew that one flick of her clit and she was done for. She began to push back against Opie. She knew he was close too it was only a matter of time. Samantha loved the sound of their bodies smacking against each other and the grunts coming from him.

"Oh fuck baby I'm close." Opie grunted out.

Samantha was too engulfed in the pleasure racking through her body to notice what he said. Suddenly Samantha felt Opie's hand splayed between her breast lifting her top half up. Grabbing her hands Opie wrapped them around the back of his neck while he gripped her waist still slamming into her from behind. She held on to Opie for dear life knowing that they would soon be cumming.

"Oh God yes!Yes, yes,yes. Fuck me Opie." Samantha could feel Opies beard on her shoulder and hear his rough breathing in her ear. Suddenly she felt Opies hand drift from her waist to the spot she needed it the most. Opie began to rub Samantha's clit and she was done for. Samantha threw her head back onto Opie and let out a deep moan as waves of pleasure raced through her body. Her pussy clenching around his dick as she came.

Samantha heard Opie groan out as he came inside her. Opie continued to fuck her pussy both riding out their climaxes. Samantha fell forward onto the mattress snuggling into a pillow and enjoying her post-coital bliss. Only seconds later to have Opie fall next to her half covering her body and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the man next to her. Opie lay breathing heavily next to her a smile on his lips eyes closed. The thing that caused Samantha to giggle was that the whole time Opie was fucking her, he had his beanie on. Hearing her giggles Opie opened one eye a slight frown to his lips.

"You know, it's hurts a guy's ego to hear a woman giggle for no reason after fuckin her. Mind including me on this joke?"Opie rumbled out.

"Aww baby you know damn well its not your fucking thats amusing. It's what you wear when you do fuck that is." Samantha smiled reaching over to pull the only piece of clothing Opie wore.

"Haha very funny." Opie grumbled, but Samantha knew he didn't take it to heart. "Come on now lets get some rest before round two." Samantha laughed as Opie pulled her closer towards him snuggling his face into the side of her neck. Samantha sighed content. Closing her eyes she couldn't help but smile knowing that the night had just started.


End file.
